This application seeks continued support for the Cell and Molecular Biology Training Program (CMBTP) at Case Western Reserve University. The central goal of this program is to train highly motivated students to become outstanding independent investigators capable of applying diverse approaches to solve important problems in modern biology. This objective is achieved through four primary mechanisms: original research beginning with a series of laboratory rotations during the first year; didactic coursework covering both fundamental and advanced concepts; attendance at weekly seminars and journal clubs including but not limited to those sponsored by the CMBTP; and organizing and participating in the annual CMBTP symposium. The Cell and Molecular Biology Training Program pre-dated and was the driving force behind the development of the interdisciplinary Biomedical Sciences Training Program, a highly effective mechanism for recruiting Ph.D. students and overseeing their first year of graduate study. The CMBTP, which provides support for students who have already selected a mentor, in turn benefits from the integrated approach to research fostered by the BSTP. Together, these programs operate hand in hand to provide a wide range of training opportunities, unencumbered by departmental boundaries. Consistent with its interdisciplinary philosophy, trainers affiliated with the CMBTP hold primary appointments in numerous departments. Training grant policies and key decisions about day-to-day operations including the appointment of trainees and changes in the roster of training faculty are made by a Steering Committee representing the diverse Ph.D. programs encompassed by the CMBTP. Candidates for support on the Cell and Molecular Biology Training Grant undergo a rigorous screening process culminating in an interview with the entire Steering Committee covering both current research and career aspirations. In the course of their training under the auspices of the CMBTP, students develop a broad understanding of and appreciation for research employing diverse organisms and approaches that span traditional disciplinary boundaries. The achievements of past and present trainees indicate that the program provides a solid foundation upon which to build a successful research career.